There are several methods by which the visually impaired learn and distinguish between the medicines they take. They may identify pills by their shapes, sizes, textures, or smells. They may mark medicine bottles by physically emphasizing letters on medicine bottle caps, or adding Braille labels or tying rubber bands to the bottles themselves. However, as more and more medicines are added to the person's prescription portfolio, the task of distinguishing between medicines becomes increasingly difficult. Integrating a system of electronics onto eyeglasses and medicine bottles aims to provide a convenient way to help the visually impaired (such as the blind or elderly) identify and distinguish between medicines, as well as provide a convenient way of providing instructions to the person using the medicine.